At the end of the beginning
by Revan Sama
Summary: Let us forget about tomorrow to forge our own memories. And don't forget about the days when you thought "Goodbye" was a lie. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.


_Even though you're so close to me, my feelings aren't reaching you.  
I cannot rewrite the hands of time.  
So that we don't forget those signs we saw together.  
We piece together the puzzle of our memories.  
But the shape being reflected in your clear eyes is no longer the me from those days._  
(From the song Everlasting luv.)

**The end of the beginning.**

Night spreads across the sky, awakening the stars and moon from their slumber to begin the parade of luminescence in the shrouding darkness.  
Glimmering shimmers of their merrymaking cascade down to embrace the Night-Walkers, as the daring group traverses the dangerous ensnare of the ebony camouflage littered with the fearsome sadism of living beings.  
Ninjas, scarier than the beasts of the black abyss, control society through the talents of their special powers. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, largely specify numerous aspects of their abilities.

Even so, sometimes the most fearsome element is the unknown knowledge about the extent of their skills.  
And the highest alarm comes from two particular Ninjas.  
Their relationship, their interference, isn't something anyone thought could happen. Furthermore, some memories and specific emotions cannot be forgotten no matter what strife has to endure.

**Chapter One : Childhood, Memories of tenderness.**

Trash.

Trash.

Trash.

You're just a piece of trash.

Disappear impure thing.

He can hear them, loud and clear. Even now as he lay down, beaten by other kids. He wish he could do something about it. Fight back perhaps, scream, anything !

They left him there, with bruises on his skin and scars in his mind. Tears were flowing from his innocent blue eyes.

Whatever it was a coincidence or fate.

Whatever it was an illusion or reality.

At that moment, black orbs were staring inside his soul.

First scared, he thought it was another kid who would beat him to death again.

He closed his eyes in fear, waiting for another unfair judgment, when...

All he could feel was a gentle and strong hand on his head.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" The young black haired boy asked.

"Huh...?" The young golden haired boy was confused, yet he shook his head as an answer to his new acquaintance.

Still he was in doubt.

"Aren't you going to...hit me?" asked the blond boy.

The black haired boy was surprised.

"Why would I hit you? We just met."

His eyes widen. He was worried about him and he wasn't going to hit him !

For other people it would seem normal but for the blond boy, Uzumaki Naruto, this was far from being normal. It was luxury.

"You seem very happy all the sudden..." observed the black haired boy.

Indeed, Naruto's face was bright and his smile covered his whole face.

"Huh?...Oh...He he he, yeah I'm fine now ! Because you said you wouldn't hit me and you were worried about me, so it make me feel great !"

What a delightful smile...

The black haired boy couldn't help but marvel this beautiful smile.

It was as if this boy could light up anything dark just with his smile.

Bright like the sun.

"You're welcome...uhm..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto !"

"Naruto..." Answered the flustered black haired boy.

Naruto was still there, with his gentle and innocent smile.

Usually he would have found that smile really annoying, but there was something about this boy that made him reconsider.

"By the way, what were you doing here all alone?"

Suddenly Naruto fell into silence, many question began to cross into his mind.

What would he do or say if I told him? Would he hit me too? Would he hate me too? if he does I...I...

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." replied the black haired boy.

"But you'll have to do something in exchange !"

"Huh? Wh-What do I do?" asked Naruto.

The black haired boy began to stand up and took the blond boy's hand.  
He was also looking elsewhere with a small blush on his face.  
Though Naruto didn't really notice that his new friend was embarrassed.

"You'll have to play with me."

Naruto's eyes widen and replied with a big grin.

"Of course !"

Hours were flowing, neither of them noticed that it was already this late.  
The black haired boy told Naruto that had to go home, his mother was calling him.  
He was about to leave, However... Naruto was grabbing the boy's shirt, his eyes were hidden by his golden hair but he knew they were probably full of tears.

"If you go then we won't meet again..."

He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to let Naruto alone but he had to go back or else his father would be mad...

"Then let's make a promise." said the black haired boy.

"A promise?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah a promise. We'll meet again here tomorrow. If I'm lying then I'll go to hell. Promise you'll wait for me tomorrow?"

"...Yeah I promise." Naruto was uncertain.

"Even if it hurt?"

"But I don't want it to hurt..."

"Promise me Naruto." the black haired boy was rather persistent.

"Yes, I'll promise." said finally Naruto.

"Then we will see each other tomorrow, bye." The black haired boy began to walk away.

"Ah! W-Wait."

He stopped.

"You...I...I don't know your name." replied the embarrassed golden boy.

The black haired boy look back, only to give Naruto a small smirk. A very soon familiar smirk. One that Naruto never thought he would miss.

"My name is..."

**End of Chapter One.**

_Let us forget about tomorrow to forge our own memories._

_And don't forget about the days when you thought "Goodbye" was a lie._

**Next Chapter Two : Teenagers, Memories of hatred.**


End file.
